guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Gate Too Far
Overview Quest Summary :# Speak to Olaf Olafson to journey to Raven's Point. :# Help Olaf cleanse the Shrine of the Raven Spirit. :# Receive the Raven Blessing from the shrine. :# Follow the Destroyer Tremor trail to its source. :# Use Raven's Flight to protect you from the Destroyer Tremors. :# Receive Raven Blessing from Olaf. Dialogue :The Destroyers are pouring through the gate hidden somewhere deep within the temple. That gate must be destroyed! Travel to the depths of the Raven's Point with Olaf to vanquish the Destroyer threat. Reward :* 2,500 XP :* 1,000 Norn reputation points (1,500 in HM; only available the first time you do this mission) Followup :Shadows in the Night Walkthrough :* Speak to Olaf Olafson in Olafstead to initiate the mission. :* Head north, as indicated by the star on your map. :* Just before reaching your destination, you will approach some doors, which will open for you. :* In this room there are 4-5 pop-up groups of 2 destroyers per group. They are fairly easy to kill. Once you kill these groups your quest log will update. :* Talk to the Shrine of the Raven Spirit to obtain the skill Raven Blessing. :* Head south back out of the room, and follow the groups of Destroyers, killing them as you go. :* The best approach is to take out the Destroyer Tremors first. Try to spread your party if encountering any Destroyer of Hordes, as they use Barrage, typically backed up by a Destroyer of Hope using Order of Pain. :* An interrupt ranger or mes to counter the Destroyer Tremor ele damage is also useful. :* Once you reach Level 2 of the dungeon, talk to Olaf Olafson if you want the Raven Blessing skills again. :* Possibly a bug, but there is no compass pointer/indicator on this level, and on level 3. :* Level 2 comprises of mainly Scourge Vaettir, Shadow Vaettir, and Mist Vaettir. Kill the Scourge Vaettir first, as they use Scourge Healing which makes life hard for your monks. :* Head in a North-West direction in Level 2 to get to the portal to Level 3 of the dungeon - not very far. :* Warning: At the beginning of Level 3, it will appear you can go left or right (right is the shorter route) facing 2 Destroyers either way you go. However when you aggro 1 group, some more will pop up, and the other side aggro's as well - which can take even the best players by surprise. Be ready, again attacking the Destroyer Tremors first, followed by the Destroyer of Hordes Barragers. :* Head in a due south direction. You will quickly reach a resurrection shrine, past which you can see an Asura Gate blocked by some more Destroyers. Beware of additional Destroyers pop-ups in this area. Attack the destroyers first, and don't try and run to attack the Asura Gate. :* After killing all of the Destroyers, attack and destroy the Central Transfer Chamber Asura Gate. :* A cut-scene will take place between Olaf and Ogden. :* At the end of the cut-scene you are returned to Olafstead. NPCs Allies :* 20 Olaf Olafson :* 20 Norn Guard Foes Destroyers :* 28 Destroyer of Bones (level 1 and 3) :* 28 Destroyer of Flesh (levels 1, 2 and 3) :* 28 Destroyer of Sinew (levels 1, 2 and 3) :* 28 Destroyer of Deeds (levels 1 and 3) :* 28 Destroyer of Hordes (levels 1 and 3) :* 28 Destroyer of Hope (levels 1, 2 and 3) :* 28 Destroyer of Thoughts (levels 1, 2 and 3) :* 28 Destroyer Tremor (levels 1, 2 and 3) Dragons :* 20 Chromatic Drake (level 1) Elementals :* 20 Icy Stalagmite (level 1) :* 20 Shattered Elemental (level 1) :* 20 Whirling Wisp (level 1) Nightmares :* 20 Scourge Vaettir (level 2) :* 20 Shadow Vaettir (level 2) :* 20 Mist Vaettir (level 2) Others :* 20 Asura Undergate (level 3) :* 20 Ice Imp (level 1) Notes :* You can "cheat" With the raven's blessing, transform, and talk to Olaf. Equip the skill in an empty slot, and when you have 10 energy, use it, you can stay a raven forever. :* After death, Norn warriors and Olaf will resurrect themselves if their AoE is empty of monsters. (Norn warriors may disappear if left dead for too long, they will re-appear when you enter the next dungeon level). :* There are lots of nature spirits here, Equinox, Frozen Soil, Winter, Quickening Zephyr from the Icy Stalagmites on level one. Be prepared for them. :*If you completed this quest during the preview weekend, you will need to get it again from the Hall of Monuments Scrying Pool. You will not receive the reputation points a second time. After you complete it, you can continue with the follow-up quests. Trivia * This quest's name is a reference to the film A Bridge Too Far. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Norn points Category:Repeatable quests